Online store inventory management systems control the allocation and distribution of millions of products annually. When a particularly popular product is sold, especially high rates of sales may occur. In these situations, traditional commerce sites built on a small number of database machines may be affected by resulting high latency, interrupted availability, and/or excessive operation cost.
As a result, conventional management systems may allocate inventory of the product in a manner to address changing sales numbers in different regions, in which an online store is selling the product at a higher rate than other locations. As a result, the system may be unable to satisfy the volume of product sales because the system cannot accurately track the inventory of the product due to system latency and configuration.